


Two Dads

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [18]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Two Dads

Steve came knocking on the door to get you for dinner, and raised an eyebrow when it looked like it was Bucky doing Vin’s homework. Vin was sitting on the bed with you while Bucky was on the desk. “When I meant do your homework, I meant you do your homework.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He’s writing an essay. History. So sue me for helping.” He muttered.

Steve looked unconvinced. “Alright, how much has Vin written?”

“He needs five pages, he’s at three.” Bucky shrugged, half answering Steve’s question. “Right now I’m fact checking.”

Vin looked at Steve with an expectant glance.

Steve nodded. “Well, we can finish it all together after dinner.”

You couldn’t help yourself. “Awe, it’s like two dads helping their son do his homework. How cute.” You giggled.

Steve shot you a look while Bucky smirked. “I’m the man in the relationship.” He played along. You lost it at that, glad they had a sense of humor.

Vin shook his head, cracking up as well. You all stood and followed Steve down to dinner. It was sucking that Parker wasn’t there, but he did have his own life. And more important things to do. You nearly pouted at the thought. You had never been overly clingy but you could see how someone would become that way. “Earth to Y/N.” Vin snapped his fingers in front of your face.

You blinked and blushed as he was holding out a place to you. “Sorry. sorry.” You took it.

“Missing your boyfriend that much?” He smirked.

“No.” You shook your head. “Just kinda spaced out. It happens.” You shrugged.

Bucky and Steve looked at you. “You okay?” Steve asked gently.

You nodded. “I’m fine.” You told them, not wanting to get into anything that might be on your mind. Least of all with the two (technically) very old men.

They looked back down at their plates and focused on eating, giving you some relief. Vin glanced at you, knowing that you’re mind was on overdrive, but you wouldn’t open up until you were ready. He hoped Parker got out soon. If he at least texted you soon, he knew that would be a huge help.

After eating, Vin worked on his essay with the guys, trying to include you as well. You weren’t much help, however, so you excused yourself to go find something to do. You thought about trying to find a hobby. As you were thinking about it, your phone vibrated with a message from Parker.

Your face lit up as you quickly opened the message.

Miss you. Was what it read. While it was simple, it meant a lot to you.

I miss you, too.

You replied, smiling softly to yourself. You shoved your phone into your pocket and found a small computer lab, noting that it would be a good place for Vin to do his homework. You’d have to tell him that later. For now, you just wanted to listen to some music, and see where the interwebs took you.

Before you knew it, hours had passed and you soon heard the door open. Glancing over, you chuckled lightly. “I guess I got sucked into the internet.” You shrugged.

Vin smirked. “This room is cool. Got a surprise for you.” He pointed outside the doors.

You raised an eyebrow and got up. “Last time you told me that I had to sleep on the floor because you drenched my bed in soda…” You muttered, slightly worried.

He laughed at the memory, snorting a little. “That was brilliant.” He shook his head. “Nothing like that.”

“Better not be.” You playfully narrowed your eyes at him. “I’m sure I can get Bucky to help get you back.”

“You probably could.” He opened the door for you and immediately Parker stepped into your line of sight.

Grinning, you hugged him close. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight!”

He smiled and hugged you right back. “Couldn’t go to bed without telling you good night.”

Vin made a gagging noise and proceeded to go down to his room. He’d never seen you so lovey, and it was very weird to him. Very weird. Even with previous boyfriends you weren’t nearly as excited to see them, and the thought made him almost worried. What happened if this fell apart? He got ready for bed with that thought, worrying about it in the shower.

* * *

“I’m so glad I got to see you.” You smiled up at him. 

He chuckled. “Me, too. Quick cuddle?”

“Like I could ever turn that down.” You held his hand tightly as you went back to your room. “How was your day?” You asked him.

“Busy.” He nodded. “Have like two projects due tomorrow and a paper soon.” He shook his head.

Your smile fell. “I hope I’m not keeping you from that.”

“Definitely not.” He kissed your hand. “I’m just choosing to take my break with you.”

That made your smile reappear. “Well, thank you for that.” You nuzzled to him when you both laid down, just listening to his heart for a moment. “So, I taught Bucky to text better today.” You said after a bit, chuckling.

“Did you?” He chuckled. “How was that?”

“He’s a quick learner. Taught him selfies, emojis, things like that.” You smiled.

“I’m glad. It seems like you had fun.” He kissed your head.

You nodded. “I did.” You admitted. “Took my mind off of everything.”

“I’ve never really had much contact yet with him.” He nodded.

“He’s more laid back than everyone else, it feels.”

“And he’s probably been through the most.” He noted.

You shrugged. “We didn’t really talk about it.” Which you liked. Focusing on something trivial for a bit was nice.

He kissed your head, then your temple. “I’m glad you felt comfortable here.”

“I feel best with you around.” You admitted softly.

He rubbed your arm. “Do you know why?” He was curious.

“I feel safe.” You shrugged. “Relaxed.”

“Is it cause I’m cool?” He teased.

You shifted to smile up at him. “Very.” You ran a hand through his brown curls, pecking his lips. “To me, at least.” You kissed him again.

“That’s all that matters.” He mumbled against your lips, cupping your cheek.

Blushing, you deepened the kiss slightly. As you kissed, you pressed closer to him. While you knew that you couldn’t go further, you wanted to.

Parker was blushing as he pulled away, obviously flustered. “Sorry.” You told him, shifting to put your head back on his chest.

“N-No sorries.” He stuttered our, rubbing your shoulder. His heart was racing a bit.

You didn’t want to make him feel pressured into anything. You just listened to his chest as he calmed down, shutting your eyes for a moment. Hearing a knock moments later, you sighed. “It’s open.” You mumbled.

Steve peered in. “Sorry, just making sure you’re just cuddling.”

“No, we’ve found a new way to have sex with our clothes on.” You said sarcastically, taking out the annoyance you felt with yourself on hi..

He raised his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He told you honestly. “But I’m gonna just believe that you’re not doing that.” He left the door open as he stepped back into the hall.

“You okay?” Parker asked after a moment.

You just nodded against him. “Fine. Just don’t like Steve up our ass.” Which was sorta a lie, he was a nice enough guy.

He kissed the top of hour head softly. “Anything else?”

You shrugged, nuzzling to him. “Didn’t mean to pressure you.”

“You aren’t. Don’t worry.” He reassured you, giving you a light squeeze.

You nodded, staying as close as you could to him. “I’m guessing you have to go soon…Don’t you?” You asked after a bit.

“I don’t think Steve or Bucky would let me stay.” He chuckled.

“What?” You weren’t sure you heard him right.

“I want to stay, but I doubt I’m allowed to.” He looked at you.

You blushed, nodding. “Sorry. Just misheard you.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “You’re cute when you blush.” Burying your face in his chest, you chuckled, making him laugh. “I never would have pegged you for bashful.”

“That’s because she never has been.” Came Vin’s voice, and when you glanced at him, you saw a serious look on his face.

You blushed more at that. “Sometimes people change.”

“I’d like to talk to my sister, Parker.” He told them.

Parker bit his lip and sat up, squeezing your shoulder. “I’ll go chat with the guys.”

“Okay. Come find me before you leave?” You asked, not wanting him to go.

He nodded, looking down at Vin’s gaze as he left the room. Vin stepped in and shut the door quietly, not minding the glare you were sending him.

“What’s so important?” You sat up straight. “You’re acting like you’re about to tell me someone died.”

He sat on the bed, crossing his arms. “I’m just concerned.”

Sighing, you shook your head. “Why? Because I’m happy?”

He shrugged. “A bit obsessed is what I’d call it. But I’m not judging.” He quickly added. “Just worried that you’re going to get hurt.”

Hearing that he thought you were a bit obsessed hurt, and you stared at a spot on the floor. Did Parker feel that way?

Vin continued. “It’s just, he’s a superhero, anything can happen.”

Him going on wasn’t helping. You felt your mood dip more, and felt yourself feeling like a lovesick idiot. You felt him look at you so you just nodded in hopes he would leave you alone. For the first time in ages, you felt truly happy. No alcohol, no drugs, no cops. And now you felt stupid, and guilty.

“Are you mad?” Vin asked worriedly.

“No.” You sighed, shaking your head. “Not mad.” At least, not at him.

“I’m just concerned.” He repeated. “I like Parker, so I swear that’s not the issue.”

Looking at him, you shrugged. “I’m not sure what to say.”

He nodded. “Well, I’ll get to bed.” He stood.

You gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what you’d like me to say.”

“It’s okay.” He nodded, kissing your head. “I just had to get that off my chest.” With a small wave, he left you alone.

You hugged your legs to your body and sighed, not knowing how to ask Parker if you were too clingy. Sniffing, you buried your face against your knees.

After about ten minutes, Parker returned, peeking in. “Sweetheart?”

“Yeah?” You replied softly.

He grinned as he walked in, holding a bowl of ice cream and two spoons. He saw your red eyes as you looked up and his smile fell. “What happened?” He rushed over, setting the bowl on your stand before wrapping his arms around you.

You shook your head. “I’m afraid I’m coming on too strong.”

“With what?” He cupped your cheek.

“Us.” you shrugged.

He frowned then began shaking his head. “Not at all.”

You sighed. “Vin said I’m but obsessed.”

“Well, I don’t feel that way.” He assured you.

“I hope not.” You told him. “He said he’s ‘concerned’.”

He nodded. “I’m sure he’s just looking out for you.”

“I know, but to hear him say that….” You sighed. Never before had he said anything close to that. That made everything seem that much more extreme.

Parker kissed your cheek. “Do you want me to tell him anything?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s okay.” You assured him.

He cuddled you into his lap. “If you’re obsessed, that means I’m obsessed.”

Blushing, you held on to him. “If I get to be too much, let me know?” You asked gently, not wanting to push him away.

He nodded. “Of course, or if I do let me know too.”

Shifting, you kissed his jaw. “I believe you brought us some ice cream?” You changed the subject, not wanting to end your night on that mood.

He nodded eagerly and reached over for the bowl, smiling as he began feeding you a bite.

* * *

By the time that he left, your mood had lifted slightly, giving you hope. You didn’t feel like saying good night to your brother, so you hopped into bed instead. You’d hopefully feel less upset in the morning with him.

You thought of Parker as you drifted off, grateful he had been so understanding. Not many boys would be that laid back.

Come morning you didn’t make an effort to see Vin before school but knew he’d come in to check on you. You were drifting in and out when he tapped his knuckles on the door. You sighed and sat up, telling him to come in. “Morning.” He greeted you with a small smile.

You gave him a twitch of a smile. “Hey.”

“You didn’t come say goodnight or anything, so I wanted to make sure that we’re okay.” He said, sounding worried.

You shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Vin groaned, plopping next to you. “You guess so?” He didn’t like the sound of that.

You shrugged again and looked down. “You should get to school.”

“Yeah, guess I should.” He sighed, getting up and walking out. He let the door shut harder than usual.

You winced as he did so, sighing heavily as you rubbed your eyes. This was not going to be a good day. You and your brother rarely fought, but when you did, it lasted for days. 


End file.
